1. Field
Example embodiments provide an image sensor and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects. The photoelectric device may include a photodiode and/or a phototransistor, and may be applied to an image sensor, and/or a solar cell.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires relatively high resolution and thus a relatively small pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but has deteriorated sensitivity since the silicon photodiode has a relatively small absorption area due to relatively small pixels.
On the other hand, a color filter selectively absorbs light in a desired (or, alternatively, predetermined) wavelength region in each pixel when light enters an image sensor. A red filter, a blue filter, and a green filter are respectively disposed on a red pixel, a blue pixel, and a green pixel and selectively absorb red, blue, and green light, and the selectively absorbed light may be transferred to a photodiode of each pixel.